The present invention relates to a bus coupler for coupling transmitting and receiving stations to a two-conductor bus. Bus systems of the most varied design and with the most varied transmission philosophies are known. Digital data can be transmitted for measuring or controlling, or analog signals can be transmitted. Bus systems are also suited for the transmission of speech information.
Stations connected to a bus are connected via bus couplers. Besides data-processing stations, it is known to operate also other stations such as sensors, wired equipment and motor-driven equipment such as louvers. The system can be designed centrally or decentralized; apart from the information or the intelligence, the power for the on-board (power) network must be supplied. In addition, also the consumer energy must be fed to power consumers such as motors, lamps or heaters.
A decisive factor for the economy of the bus system is the interaction between the bus and the bus couplers as well as the number of transmission paths required.